Camp Camp Walks with Elias
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: WWE's resident guitar playing drifter Elias gives a one night only concert to the kids of Camp Camp, and especially to David.


Camp Camp is Elias

"Goooooood evening campers! Did you all have a great day like I did?" David asked with his usual face consuming smile on his face. The kids were seated in a circle, surrounding a camp fire, with David in the center. The kids looked bored and tired.

"No," Max yelled, with everyone else around him mumbling 'no' and other negative things at David.

"Well, I know the best way to end your day on a high note," David responded, still smiling.

"You're going to close down the camp?" Max asked.

"No, silly," David responded.

"Are we going to hunt werewolves?" Nikki asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes and a sharp stick in her hand.

"That's not it either, Nikki," David responded, slightly freaked out at her suggestion. Nobody else guessed, so David pulled out his guitar with a smile on his face.

"BOOOOO!" Nikki shouted, throwing pinecones at David, with Max and the other kids joining in.

"Kids, stop! I have a great song I want to play for you!" David yelled, trying to get in position to play. Before he could, the strum of another guitar was played. The kids, curious as to where the sound is coming from, stopped throwing pinecones at David, and looked around for the source of the music.

Just then, a man with long black hair and a black beard, a scarf, a shirt that says 'Elias World Tour' walked into the campfire while strumming his guitar, and sat down next to David. He stopped playing briefly to look at David.

"Hello there stranger, what's your name?" David asked politely. Elias responded with a smirk and pushed David off of his seat. Max, in the background was marking out, knowing exactly who that was.

"Hello I am Elias, and I am here to enrich your pathetic lives with my music," Elias announced, before being interrupted by a shriek. Elias looked around before finding the source of the shriek, which turned out to be Max.

"I CANNOT believe that you're here!" Max stated excitedly, with all the other kids looking at him confused and slightly scared at Max's odd behavior.

"Max, who the hell is that guy?" Neil asked.

"Is he a hobo that's secretly a serial killer?" Nikki asked, confusing and slightly offending Elias.

"That's WWE superstar Elias!" Max yelled, acting like it was sacrilegious that Nikki and Neil didn't know who he was.

"You watch WWE?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, and it's awesome!" Max responded, taking note of all the weird looks he was getting from the other kids. "DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"It's not a problem, young man. You clearly know a superstar when you see one," Elias said, before David got back up and tapped Elias on the shoulder.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. Pushing is very rude," David said. Elias rolled his eyes before pushing David to the ground again.

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm going to sing a song for you, but before I do, I need to ask you all one simple question; WHO WANTS TO WALK WITH ELIAS?" Elias asked, looking around at the kids cheering him on, most of them only cheering Elias because of his antics towards David. As he was about to start, David came up from behind and turned Elias around.

"Now look here, mister. I'm the scoutmaster here, and you should respect my authority," David said in a slightly ticked off tone. Elias just looked at David with a smirk and chuckled at him.

"Yeah, that'll happen. But anyway, I know we just met, but I wrote a song about you," Elias said, with the smirk still on his face. David, surprised, sat down next to Elias.

"Well, that sounds swell! I'd love to hear it," David said, seemingly forgetting about Elias disrespecting him seconds earlier. Elias rolled his eyes, and started strumming his guitar.

 _David, you try to give these kids fun and games_

 _But that doesn't change the fact that you're lame_

 _That stupid smile plastered on your face_

 _Doesn't cover up that you're a disgrace_

 _When this camp shuts down_

 _You'll be like every bum in this town_

 _Enjoy your life while you can_

 _Because it'll come tumbling down all over you, man._

With one final strum of his guitar, Elias finished his song. The kids, especially Max, stood up and started applauding the performance. Preston started throwing roses at his feet, which Elias noticed, picking a rose up and smelling it before taking a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. You've been a great audience. I didn't even have to tell you to put down your phones, hold your applause, and shut your mouths before I start like I usually have to," Elias said before turning his attention to David. David looked as though he was going to start cursing at Elias, but instead he stomped back to his room, mumbling to himself. As he was leaving, Gwen came onto the scene and looked none too pleased.

"What the hell are you little shits…doing…?" Gwen asked, before her mind got sidetracked looking at Elias.

"Why hello there. Don't worry, these kids were simply listening to my world class musical abilities," Elias explained, in his usual arrogant way. Gwen smiled at him before that smile turned into a seductive smirk.

"So…what're you doing tonight?" Gwen asked, while Elias smiled.

"*cough* slut *cough*," Max non-discretely coughed. Gwen replied by giving him the finger.

"Unfortunately, I have to go back to the WWE and spread my talents to other places across the globe. But, until I return, here's my number," Elias responded, giving Gwen a crumpled up piece of paper before turning his attention back to the children.

"Farewell children, I hope to see you outside of this abomination of a camp very soon," Elias said before heading towards the exit while continuing to play his guitar.

"See? I told you he was awesome!" Max gloated to the other kids, who looked at him with a mix of agreement and confusion.


End file.
